goldkeycomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gold Key Comics
Gold Key Comics is a publishing company from the 20th century. It eventually became known as Whitman Comics. It published comics and stories about characters on the TV, including Bugs Bunny, Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Tom and Jerry and Scooby-Doo. History Gold Key Comics was created in 1962, when its parent company Western Publishing switched to in-house publishing rather than packaging content for branding and distribution by its business partner, Dell Comics. Hoping to make their comics more like traditional children's books, they initially eliminated panel line-borders, using just the panel, with its ink and artwork evenly edged but not bordered by a "container" line. Within a year they had reverted to using inked panel borders and oval balloons. They experimented with new formats, including Whitman Comic Book, a black-and-white 136 page hardcover series containing reprints and Golden Picture Story Book, a tabloid-sized 52-page hardcover containing new material. In 1967, Gold Key reprinted a number of selected issues of their comics under the title Top Comics which were sold in plastic bags containing five comics at gas stations and various eateries. Like Dell, Gold Key was one of the few major American publishers of comic books never to display the Comics Code Authority seal on its covers. Titles Original series Baby Snoots Brothers of the Spear (originally a backup series in Tarzan) The Close Shaves of Pauline Peril Doctor Solar Golden Comics Digest Grimm's Ghost Stories Jungle Twins The Little Monsters5556 M.A.R.S. Patrol Total War (initially Total War) Magnus, Robot Fighter Mighty Samson Mod Wheels Mystery Comics Digest The Occult Files of Dr. Spektor O.G. Whiz Space Family Robinson Tales of Sword and Sorcery Featuring Dagar the Invincible Tiger Girl Turok, Son of Stone Tragg and the Sky Gods UFO Flying Saucers (retitled UFO and Outer Space) Wacky Adventures of Cracky Wacky Witch Licensed series Adam-12 The Addams Family (based on the 1974 Hanna-Barbera animated series) Astro Boy The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan The Banana Splits Battle of the Planets The Beagle Boys (Walt Disney's) Beep Beep the Road Runner Beetle Bailey Bonanza Boris Karloff's Tales of Mystery (based upon the TV series Thriller) Buck Rogers Buck Rogers in the 25th Century Bugs Bunny Bullwinkle and Rocky Chilly Willy Daffy Duck Dark Shadows Doc Savage (was to tie into an ultimately unproduced movie) Donald Duck (Walt Disney's) Ellery Queen Family Affair Fireball XL5 Flash Gordon The Flintstones The Funky Phantom The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. The Gallant Men The Green Hornet Hanna-Barbera Fun-In Have Gun, Will Travel The Hardy Boys (based on the Filmation cartoon series) Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! Honey West Hoppity Hooper H.R. Pufnstuf I Spy Korak, Son of Tarzan Happy Days Huey, Dewey and Louie, Junior Woodchucks The Inspector (Pink Panther spinoff) John Steed & Emma Peel (based on The Avengers TV series and retitled to avoid confusion with Marvel Comics' superhero title of the same name) Kimba the White Lion Krofft Supershow Lancelot Link: Secret Chimp Lidsville Little Lulu The Lone Ranger Looney Tunes The Man from U.N.C.L.E. Mickey Mouse (Walt Disney's) Microbots Mighty Mouse Moby Duck (Walt Disney's) The Munsters My Favorite Martian The Phantom The Pink Panther Popeye the Sailor Porky Pig Ripley's Believe It or Not! with three subtitles: "True War Stories" (#1 and #5), "True Demons & Monsters" (#7, #10, #19, #22, #25, #26 and #29) and "True Ghost stories" (remaining numbers) - not to be confused with the three issue Harvey Comic of 1953. Secret Agent (based upon the TV series Danger Man) Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (retitled Scooby-Doo Mystery Comics) Star Trek Supercar Super Goof (Walt Disney's) Tarzan The Three Stooges Tom and Jerry Tennessee Tuxedo Tweety and Sylvester The Twilight Zone Uncle Scrooge Underdog Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea Wacky Races Walt Disney Comics Digest Walt Disney's Comics and Stories Walt Disney's Showcase Where's Huddles? The Wild Wild West Woody Woodpecker Yosemite Sam (and Bugs Bunny) Notes *Gold Key Comics is a defunct company. *Gold Key Comics later became known as Whitman Comics. Category:Companies Category:Comic Companies Category:Defunct Companies Category:Gold Key Comics Category:Whitman Comics